Challenge Dump
by aosaphir
Summary: My 30 day OTP challenges, featuring Shizaya, will be dumped here. Varying genres inside.
1. Holding Hands

**AN: Day 1 of the 30 day OTP challenge; all of these will be pretty short. First theme is "holding hands". **

**T for language, a smidgen of violence, and a whole lot of bad intentions. **

**I claim no rights.**

**Unbeta'd.**

**Holding Hands**

Shizuo's fingers were rough with calluses; his palms were the same. It came with the job, he supposed. Constantly, day in and day out, he used his hands to beat, to pummel, to just plain hurt people. And even if those saps deserved it, it never failed to leave a pit in the bottom of his stomach at the end of every day. It was a weight Shizuo had come to be familiar with. Violence, he snarled inside his head. It was always violence.

He didn't like violence, but violence sure liked him. Liked him enough to pay the bills, at the very least. He hated that he had to rely on it. Hated that he when he looked at his hands, he was filled with the same disgust that he felt when looking at his reflection. Shizuo didn't want to see his hands and see himself. He didn't want to be tarnished, or be a tool designed for pain. But those were the facts, and he couldn't change them. No matter how much that dark weight seethed inside his guts.

Shizuo scoffed to the empty air. He didn't even know why he was thinking about this all of a sudden. His callused fingers were twiddling an unlit cigarette right beside his frowning mouth, and he reached into his pocket for a light. The lines between his brows started to relax at the promise of a good, clean drag of nicotine. A cigarette could cure all worries, he thought. Some might call him simple, but he really believed that.

His face went slack at the first inhale. Shizuo had been smoking for so long that the effect had lost most of its euphoric quality, but it was the thought that counted. He'd take psychosomatic bliss over none at all.

He stood against the outside wall of a cheap motel a little ways into a back alley, next to an employee entrance, presumably where the staff went for breaks. Tom was still inside, collecting another check from another broken body. And here he was, enjoying a cigarette afterwards. Same ole, same ole. Of course it was mundane, but like he'd said, it paid the bills. And he sure as hell had a lot of them to pay. His teeth bit down on the filter just thinking about it.

There was a flash of movement at the edge of his vision that distracted him from the downward spiral of despair that came with any thought of his monetary problems. Shizuo couldn't quite place what it was, as it had scampered away from him just as he'd turned his head to face it. He didn't like that; something was up. He flicked his cig of the culminating ash and returned it to the corner of his mouth, and went to investigate.

He stalked further into the alley, where the shadows stretched longer and wider, hidden from the setting sun. The alley opened up to a small side street, which led to even more winding streets, and Shizuo figured that whatever it was could already be long gone. But, he knew it was near. The tight coiling of his muscles on the ready was indicative of that. The cigarette in his mouth burned dully, and ash fell unheeded whenever he would crane his neck to contemplate his surroundings. There was danger here, he could _feel_ it, why wouldn't it just-

"Izaya." A cold blade had whipped out of seemingly nowhere and nicked his cigarette, sending the burning tip to the ground, and he spat out the other half to follow.

From behind came a voice, as sharp as that blade and just as teasing, "Aw, how did you know?" Shizuo judged he was about an arm's length away, going by the knife that was pressed against his nape.

"The fuck are you doing here!? This isn't even Ikebukuro!" He had no doubt that any movement from him would be enough inclination for Izaya to sever the vertebrae at the base of his skull, so no matter how much the pull of violence was making his body tense and shake, he stayed put.

"As charming as it is that you expect me in Ikebukuro, you have to realize that I _do_ have a few other haunts. I would be missed too greatly otherwise."

"Sorry if I find that hard to believe." Shizuo spat out as condescendingly as he could. The tip of the blade dug into his skin slightly, drawing a fine line of blood that slowly soaked into the lapel of his vest. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white and aching.

"Are you saying you wouldn't miss me if I was gone?" Izaya's voice was a few steps closer, and he could nearly feel breath puff out against the minute cut on his neck. It seemed as if he was actually waiting for a legitimate answer. Oh, if Shizuo could move without the immediate threat of death, he'd give Izaya all the answers he could take. And then some.

"_Yes_." The sound that came out was less a word and more a bearing of teeth ready to sunder flesh. There was silence, which Shizuo thought as odd, and then a quite shuffle as the knife was gone from his neck. In that split second Shizuo moved, but Izaya was faster. As he was whirling around, his wrist was caught in a grip so unforgiving he thought he could hear the narrow bones creak.

In a flick of blade quick enough that he barely had time to register the outrage, the palm connected to his caught wrist was sliced open in a diagonal that matched his life line. And then Izaya, who's hand had a similar self-inflicted wound, grasped his own and held on. Shizuo barely had the sense of mind to feel their fingers entwining.

It lasted for two stuttering heartbeats. The smearing of blood, the stinging brush of raised skin... even while it was happening he half believed it wasn't. Izaya spoke with his gaze intent on their hands as he sluggishly disentangled them.

"Now you'll always remember me, Shizu-chan. You'll have to." When their eyes met for the first and last time of the evening, Shizuo briefly saw a disparate, manic gleam there before Izaya slipped away as smoothly and efficiently as he'd come. He was dumbfounded, stuck watching the retreating back become dim and then dimmer.

Shizuo stood rooted where Izaya left him, staring at his bleeding hand, unable to look away even as the sluice of blood became uncomfortable. The cut was measurably deep; he'd probably need stitches. He tried to force some fury, and when that didn't work, some annoyance. But there was none. Not right then.

Right then, he couldn't feel much of anything. Not even the self-deprecating disgust his hands always brought out of him. Shizuo felt nothing but the precise dig of the blade, the wet warmth of an open palm, the press of fingers between his.

The sensation of Izaya's calluses dragging against his own.

**END**

**WHY CAN'T I HOLD ALL THIS SUBTEXT? I don't know where this came from... I was staring at the blank screen one minute and the next, this angsty Shizuo-centric thing suddenly appeared. **

**You'll be seeing me every day for the next 29 days, so I hope you enjoyed, for your sake. Next theme is "Cuddling Somewhere". **


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**DAY TWO! Today's theme is "cuddling somewhere". **

**T for language. **

**Unbeta'd**

**Cuddling Somewhere**

A faint, melodious crooning was what drug Shizuo from the grave of his exhausted sleep. He couldn't quite place it, but the revolting lilt seemed familiar, in the way it made goose bumps break out across his flesh; made his body try to shift and repel. TRY being the keyword that sent his brain screaming from the wistful landscape located between sleep and wakefulness. He immediately lurched upwards, or tried to. _That word again_… Shizuo found himself intricately bound from just below his jaw to each of his ankles with thin, synthetic rope.

The rope contracted against his straining neck as he roared, "_What the fuck is this_!? I swear to _fucking god_, if that _fucking prick_ sent another gang after me _I will fucking_—"

"Sorry to disappoint, Shizu-chan, but it's just me this time." Shizuo's head snapped as quickly as it could in the direction of that voice. Izaya was sitting in an armchair beside his bed, a book in hand and looking as relaxed and slimy as ever. "Why do you look so shocked? Or are you kicking yourself for not looking around the room before you started into your mindless rage?"

Shizuo knew where he recognized that melody from now. It was the devilish tongue of Izaya Orihara. And right at that moment, not to say in plenty of others, it was a tongue he'd take joy in cutting out. "What in the _holy fuck_ are you doing in my house? And _why_ am I tied up!?" He started to struggle, figuring he could break out as easily as all the other times some manipulated gang members thought tying him up would do any good.

"Ah ah ah, Shizu-chan. One more move like that and I'll set you on fire." Shizuo stilled as Izaya's sharp tone brooked no metaphor. "I'll explain, since you haven't seemed to notice; why I expected anything more is a mystery." Shizuo snarled, and he got a razor edged smile in return. "I doused that extremely flammable polyethylene cordage in lighter fluid. Try to escape, and I'll be forced to throw a match on you and watch you burn." Izaya jingled the box of matches beside his grinning face in a blatant tease.

Shizuo's nostrils flared, the tendons in his neck standing out against the rope, which was indeed moist and rank with lighter fluid. It traversed the entire length of his body, and the only thing he was wearing were briefs. It would hurt like a howling bitch if Izaya made good on his promise. "You are _insane_!"

"That's not what you were saying last night~." Izaya smirked as the jab elicited a frown.

"Pretty sure I said it then too." This time it was Shizuo who smirked, because they both knew he was right. But another important question flagged in his mind: what made Izaya do this now, of all times? Their routine was easy to follow; they fought and fucked, in that order. Was he getting bored, or was Izaya just screwing with him for the hell of it? He figured he might as well ask; it's not like he was going anywhere. "Why the fuck am I tied up, you crazy piece of shit?"

Izaya's eyes took on that gleam, the one that meant trouble. "You left me all alone last night."

"What are you talking about? We broke your headboard. Not enough to remember me by?"

"You wouldn't cuddle and then you left me to an empty, broken bed. You should be a little more considerate."

"Considerate my ass! How 'bout next time I just break you instead!" It took everything in him not to rip through his restraints, punch Izaya in his lily white throat, and watch him gag for air.

Izaya ignored the threat, like usual. "But you never cuddle with me, Shizu-chan. Don't you have any capacity for love?" He said it in a frankly mocking way, and then answered his own question. "Of course you don't, what am I saying. You can only rut like an animal and stalk away from what you damage." Izaya was smiling again, looking like he was having fun twisting the knife.

"I don't need to hear that from you, you murderous, insignificant bitch." Shizuo didn't show it, but there would always be a part of him that flinches at those kinds of barbs. So he used one of his own to throw at Izaya, since he knew the prick hated feeling anything less than the god he constantly proclaimed himself as. They both knew how the other ticked, after all the years spent being chased and captured.

Izaya sniffed and he lost his teasing gleam for a second, before it shuttered back to life. "I guess we're at an impasse. But expounding your stunted nature isn't why I came here this morning. I just want to cuddle, is all." He tilted his head, as if pondering. "Maybe teach you a little of that consideration. For next time."

Shizuo shouted and spat and sputtered at Izaya as he stood up and walked closer to the bed. Knees brushed the edge of the mattress and climbed on, and then Izaya was crawling towards him in a way that made him break out in a sweat, although he didn't know if it was in disgust or anticipation. The silky texture of the rope stretched across his muscles as they bunched and flexed; the tension only climbed when Izaya was finally crouched over him.

Slowly, their bodies inched together until the loose fabric of Izaya's sweatshirt and shorts was dragging against the small patches of skin visible between the rope. Suddenly the room seemed ten degrees warmer.

Izaya started to snuggle into the rigid plank of Shizuo's body. He'd tied Shizuo's legs so that each of his ankles were angled and connected to the footboard by rope; it left a comfortable amount of space for him to settle into, and it also left no room for shying away. He applauded his own craftsmanship as he shoved one thigh into that space and loosely wrapped his other around one of Shizuo's. He rested his head below a bound shoulder, and moved his arms to either side of Shizuo's torso in a pseudo hug. It was like lying with a living body pillow! The thought made Izaya chuckle.

"Are you really going to cuddle me?" It came out a little incredulous. Izaya was well and truly a freak of nature.

"Time to shut up now, Shizu-chan." He mumbled into a constricted chest. He didn't mention that the up and down of Shizuo's breath was becoming more and more relaxed.

Shizuo lay there for immeasurable minutes, feeling his bloodlust cool and his tense muscles unwind. He ached for a cigarette, but for two reasons, he couldn't have one. Firstly and obviously, he was being held hostage. Secondly, Izaya had fallen asleep on him.

"I am going to kill you." Shizuo whispered, bending his head down to look at how Izaya had curled into his chest, a fist near his mouth.

A triumphant grin was hidden from view as Izaya continued to fake sleep.

**END**

**I don't plan these things, guys. I look at the blank screen until my brain farts on it. And then the weird happens. I like this, though. Hope you did too. **

**Next theme is "gaming/watching a movie". See ya tomorrow!**


	3. Gaming

**I want to nap but I know if I do I'll sleep right through the rest of the day and miss today's deadline. The theme is "gaming/watching a movie" and I'm going with gaming. This one is set in their high school days.**

**Also, some info on the game. The ps3 version of Tales of Vesperia includes Flynn and Patty as playable characters. The Xbox version doesn't; please don't confuse the two and leave an uninformed comment about how Flynn shouldn't be in the party. And brace yourself for a shit ton of references. **

**Gaming**

"Hey! Why did you just Wolf Strike me? I'm on the fuckin' ground now!"

"Shizu-chan, I'm confused! I have been for a while."

"Why the hell hasn't Estelle healed you!?"

"I don't know! Oh wait, wait, she just died."

"Fuck!" Shizuo nearly cracked his controller in half as he managed to activate a mystic arte once he got off the ground. Flynn screamed, "Kouryuu Metsugasou!" while attacking in a slew of stunning cinematic animations. The monster finally let out a death rattle once the arte was finished, and Shizuo hung his head in relief. They made it out on their last legs. "Holy christ, I thought my heart was gonna give out."

Izaya glowered from where he sat on the floor, wholly unimpressed. "We could've gotten at least 8 more points of grade for that boss. You barely made use of your shield, not to mention you left the rest of us hanging; Estelle couldn't heal me because she was trying to keep your sorry ass alive! How hard is it to send out some gels to your, I don't know, _dying _teammates?" He was becoming increasingly disgruntled the more he spoke, and he frowned at the screen as it displayed his own character, Yuri, hunched over and heaving for breath. He was barely hanging on to a sliver of HP, and that was not settling well.

Shizuo slumped back against the bottom of the couch, looking a tad ashamed but unable to admit it. Instead, he brought his crossed knees up tighter to his chest and got defensive. "Don't give me that shit when it was your idea to play on Unknown, you fuckin' grade whore!"

"Oh, forgive me, I forgot that you can't handle anything more than Normal mode, _casual_." Izaya spat the insult out like it tasted bad, and sneered with glee when Shizuo looked like he'd just had acid thrown in his face.

"Get out of my house. _Now_." He was seething with leashed rage, and the controller in his hand whined under his harsh grip. Shizuo noticed and released it, not having enough leeway in his budget to buy another if he broke it. It was already the second one this month.

Izaya scoffed and turned up his nose, calculating the level of anger apparent and judging how much further he could push before he was tossed out a window. "Are you sure about that? You've got no chance at the platinum trophy without me."

Shizuo stopped short of rising to his feet and balanced on his haunches, debating. It was true; even though Izaya pitched a fit about playing on any difficulty other than Unknown, when he did play, he sure as hell picked up the slack. AI just couldn't compare to the teamwork they developed between Flynn and Yuri. Shizuo went in hard and fast while Izaya capitalized on the distractions and weaknesses left open by his frontal assault. And even though they had to fight for every inch on Unknown, victory was almost always assured.

Well, he thought. There were the unusual exceptions. Like when certain people get confused and you forget to make Rita hand out the panacea bottle... but that was in the past, as far as he was concerned. He looked up from where he'd been burning a hole in the carpeting and said, "We better get it this time around. I don't think you'll survive a third playthrough. And we only got another two hours left to play before my brother comes home, so get ready for some grinding."

Izaya smirked in victory. He would get that platinum trophy no matter what he had to do or what he had to say. He smiled and patted the floor beside him, gesturing for Shizuo to get comfortable again, and pressed the button to start up the after-boss cutscene. He tuned out the ensuing chaos; while he loved the game, he'd beaten it once not a week before, and the second playthrough was all about the glory of secret mission trophies, costume titles, and rare items and armor. Izaya would skip the scene if he could, but Shizuo would have his head. No deflecting of his would stop that sentimental oaf from tearing his throat out if he interrupted a dramatic cutscene.

But he still couldn't help himself. Besides, who were they if they weren't having a good spat every two minutes? Izaya checked his imaginary watch; he figured nearly three had gone by.

"Shizu-chan."

"Muh?" Was the caveman grunt he got in response.

Izaya sidled over on his knees, and got close enough to puff hot air into the shell of Shizuo's ear. He dialed his voice down to sultry, and whispered, "Who do you think would bottom, Yuri or Flynn? I'd bet my money on Flynn; I bet that underneath his bluster and justice, he's _aching_," Izaya paused to insinuate that word along the flushing skin of Shizuo's cheek, "for Yuri's particular brand of punishment. But what do you think?"

He watched the widening of eyes and the spread of that blush for a split second, and then immediately stood to start running, but his ankle had been grabbed just as quickly. Shizuo used that leverage to gain more, and by then Izaya was being grappled and tugged towards the open window.

Izaya hoped he wouldn't land on the trash can this time.

**END**

**Do I sense a little Izuo in there...? Yes, I think I do. Tomorrow is "on a date". hmmm... **

**Some notes. Estelle is the tank/healer, Rita is the mage, artes are special attacks and a mystic arte is really badass. Yuri is the protagonist that hands out some, er, **_**vigilante**_** justice to some bad dudes and Flynn is his best friend who, being a soldier, obviously disapproves. Also, they are butt buddies. **


	4. On a Date

**The theme today is "on a date". This will be an AU. Obviously. **

**Unbeta'd. **

**On a Date**

The waitress was looking over at him again; judging him, probably. But he couldn't help if his leg kept bouncing and hitting the underside of the table. Shizuo was nervous, dammit! And why in the hell had that snarky waitress sat him at a tiny table smack in the center of the room, anyway? Being surrounded by people on all sides wasn't helping his state of mind. He bet they were judging him, too. Shizuo would be able to tell if he actually raised his head from fiddling with the menu, but he wasn't about to give those assholes the satisfaction of knowing that they were getting to him.

Shizuo tried to take a deep breath. But damn, he was anxious. He was nearly to the point of leaving before his date even got there, but he wasn't the type to stand someone up. He thought he wasn't, at least. He'd never been on a lousy date before, so he couldn't really tell. Just thinking about how _new_ he was to this had his leg jumping even more viciously, making his glass of water and utensils tremble on the tabletop.

He supposed he wouldn't be freaking out so much if he weren't so early. They'd decided to meet at this low-key restaurant at 7:00, but Shizuo had been filled with untapped energy the entire day and he just couldn't stand one more minute of pacing inside his small living room, so he decided to jump the gun at 6:20. In retrospect, Shizuo could see it wasn't one of his finer moments.

Now, it was 6:40. The waitress had been circling him cautiously after he'd said, for the fifth and loudest time, that he would order once his friend had arrived. He'd felt her eyes on him as he read and reread the menu countless times, and he was stuck wondering how he should order once the time came. Should he order for them both? Should he ask how they would pay, or was that implied? Did his date like appetizers, or did he go straight for the entree? Shizuo felt his pulse beat steadily faster at all the opportunities he had to screw up.

He looked at his watch; he'd bought it specifically for this night. The time read 6:47. Shizuo's hands bent the menu while he experienced a mini heart attack. He had pants on, right!? He mentally catalogued everything he was wearing. Oh thank god, they were still there. He'd spent an inordinately long time picking them out; they were black denim with silver stitching, tight as a motherfuck, but his legs, and not to mention his ass, looked so good that he overlooked how he couldn't wear underwear. Celty ended up having to help him into them, although he didn't really want to think about that. Tonight was becoming embarrassing enough.

His shirt had been a little easier to decide upon; it was a silvery white v-neck with sleeves that cut off at the elbows, hugging and outlining his torso and arms. Shizuo didn't wear it that often because it was made of a soft material that could only be dry-cleaned. He hoped Izaya would like it.

Thinking about Izaya made his eyes flick down to his wrist reflexively. 6:55. Five minutes until he saw him again. He inhaled shakily.

He remembered their meeting in vivid detail, even though he was shit-faced at the time. The flashing, multi-colored lights; the manufactured fog; the press of dozens of bodies; the carnal beat of the bass. And most importantly, the crook of one finger as a lone man signaled for him to come closer.

As soon as he answered the call and got close enough to identify the stranger's body heat from amongst all the others, his lit cigarette was snatched from his mouth and crushed under a heavy boot. The next instant, he was being kissed. That was how he met Izaya.

After a night of dancing, or whatever you called what people did with their bodies in bars these days, Shizuo found enough courage to spout out some mouth diarrhea and ask Izaya on a date. For some ungodly reason, he said yes.

That was two days ago, and he'd been a nervous wreck ever since. What was he even supposed to say to the guy? They'd barely talked to each other as it was, and he didn't even know Izaya's last name!

A chair being pulled back and a shift of the table pulled Shizuo from his scattered thoughts. Was it that waitress again? He was going to snap if-

He looked up and found himself staring straight into the crimson gleam of Izaya's eyes. They were just as stunning as the rest of him, and now he had a better view of him under the soft lighting of the restaurant. Inky black hair; creamy white skin; a devious smile that had both his nerves and libido on edge.

Shizuo did a double take and stood up in a delayed reaction of shock. There was a small stretch of silence while Izaya laid his head on his fist, giving Shizuo a slow, hungry appraisal. The waitress came around, notepad at the ready once she saw the "friend" arrive. But before she could open her mouth, Izaya cut her off while not even deigning her a glance. "We're done here."

She sputtered in rage, nearly stomping her feet like a child as she stormed back to where she came from. Shizuo was speechless and confused, gaping at his date. Did Izaya just reject him? And in less than a minute?

Izaya stood slowly, like he had all the time in the world. He took out his wallet and left a ten dollar bill on the table, then met Shizuo's stunned and fearful gaze. "Want to head back to my place?"

It was spoken as a prediction rather than a question, and Izaya didn't wait for an answer as he walked around the table and grasped onto Shizuo's hand. He began tugging him toward the exit while Shizuo tried to keep pace. "I-uh... Yeah. Why not."

Izaya craned his head back to look at him, eyes twinkling and canines flashing. Once they were outside, he leaned in close, standing on his tiptoes. "I had a great time. Do I get a kiss goodnight?"

Shizuo looked down into a wicked expression, feeling a prickle of danger. But, he rationalized as he bent his neck to meet the siren call of plush lips, he could always get to know Izaya later.

**END**

**Aw how romantic. Nothing could possibly go wrong. **

**Tomorrow is "kissing". See ya. **


	5. Kissing

**Today's theme is "kissing". Hooray! NOT. Get ready for a piece of crap because I HATE THIS PROMPT. **

**Unbeta'd, like usual. **

**Kissing**

It was lunchtime, and their usual group was sitting around on the roof, shooting the shit. Shizuo didn't know _when _Izaya became part of the usual group, but whenever he brought it up, a fight usually started and buildings (and people) usually broke. So he shut up and tried to ignore the bane of his existence, because he really did not want to pay for anymore leveled school property. Or rather, he really did not want his parents to have to pay and then chew him out because "now we can't go on a family vacation", or "we were finally going to catch up on your medical bills". Shizuo felt guilty enough without all that, so he was trying his best not to give in to Izaya's head games.

He hoped his mere killing intent would make the asshole fall in front of a speeding truck on his way home. Daydreaming about Izaya's untimely death helped take the edge off.

"Yo, Shizuo. You up for the arcade after school?" Kadota asked from beside him.

"Nah. I got freakin' cleaning duty today." He grumbled around the straw to his strawberry soda.

Izaya found that that was a nice time to ruin his day. "Yeah, me and Shizu-chan are both on duty today!"

His teeth started to grind down on his straw viciously. "No way in hell!"

Izaya grinned, shrugging innocently. "Yup. It was strange; I have no idea why the teacher changed his mind and put me in."

Shizuo saw red. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He was in the process of leaping for Izaya when he landed on his face, Shinra having pulled him back from around his waist halfway through.

"Don't do iiiiiiit! You know he's doing it on purpose." Shizuo snarled from his position on the ground, staring straight up into Izaya's cheshire smile.

"Yeah, why don't you listen to your friends for once, Shizu-chan?" Izaya leaned down a bit, and snatched the straw from between Shizuo's bared teeth that he'd not even realized was still there. Izaya put the straw into his own can of tea and took a long sip, staring in delight at the rage painting Shizuo's face a bright red. He giggled and said, "Indirect kiss! I guess we know each other a little better now, eh?"

Shizuo struggled out of Shinra's grip, breathing harshly and trying really fucking hard not to snap. Nicotine, nicotine, where was the nicotine? He reached with trembling fingers to the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. Kadota and Shinra shared a worried glance, wary of the next move. There was always another move, when Izaya was involved.

He lit up, and got one good drag in before it vanished from his mouth, much like the straw. Shizuo looked on in hatred while Izaya placed the cigarette between his own lips, inhaling with a smug expression. He laughed around the smoke escaping his mouth, and said "Whoa Shizu-chan, two kisses in one day? Getting a little fresh, don't you think?"

He couldn't hold it anymore. He was gonna explode if he didn't break Izaya's nose RIGHT NOW. Shizuo lunged, screaming "IZAYAAAAAAA!" and started the their usual chase.

Izaya skipped out of broken nose range, twiddling the cigarette in a blatant tease. "Sorry, I don't give out on the first date~"

Shinra and Kadota watched helplessly as they ran around the roof, and then down the stairs to wreck further havoc. Kadota sighed out, "You want to go to the arcade later?"

Shinra smiled secretively. "Nope! I've got a hot date tonight with Celty. Tough luck!"

Kadota hung his head, distantly hearing Shizuo's roars and Izaya's lilting taunts. All of his friends were crazy.

**END**

**Super short this time. Tomorrow, a prompt that I actually like, "wearing each other's clothes". **


	6. Wearing Each Others' Clothes

**Day 6! Say wut. The theme is "wearing eachothers' clothes". This may or may not be a little cracky and AU-ish. Just go with it. **

**Unbeta'd.**

**Wearing Each Others' Clothes**

"You look ridiculous."

"Shut your mouth. I look dapper and you know it."

"Dapper? It's a bartender's uniform, not a three piece suit." After a long day of work, Shizuo had come home to this. Izaya, in his bedroom, twirling in front of the full length mirror and checking out his own ass. An ass that was currently covered by familiar black slacks. And sure enough, the rest of him was wearing a crisp white button down, a black vest, and a bowtie to match that rested in the hollow of his throat. Shizuo's eye ticked; looking at it closer, it all fit a little _too _well to be taken directly from his closet, like he'd assumed. "Should I even ask?"

"Yes, you should. I had this tailored specifically for today."

"And what's today?" He was a little afraid of the answer.

"The day we play dress up." Izaya saw that Shizuo was unamused, so he switched tactics. "The day we roleplay." Now _that _got a mildly interested raise of an eyebrow. "The day you get to fuck me in a bartender's outfit." Izaya smirked at the shifting of Shizuo's legs; checkmate. "But!"

He growled. There was always a but with this snake, especially when sex was dangled before him. "This isn't a one-way street, Shizu-chan. I have something for you to wear, too!"

Izaya went over to the bed, where a few articles of clothing were laid out. He brandished them one by one with a proud smile on his face. First, a dark grey pair of skinny jeans. Second, a black, short sleeved v-neck. Lastly, and whipped out with the most flair, was the infamous, fur-lined hooded coat. It kind of sickened him how Izaya was petting the sleeve.

"Let me guess, you-"

"Correct. Tailored to fit your giant proportions." Izaya suddenly wore a baleful grin that was juxtaposed with the relaxed set of his shoulders. Shizuo was certain he did it just to unnerve him. He could never call him on it, though. Fucker was as slippery as a fish in water.

"Now strip, handsome." The coat was promptly thrown in his face. The hood caught on his skull, masking his frown and narrowed eyes. This had better be worth it.

"Mind giving me a little privacy?" Shizuo said while loosening his bowtie and unbuttoning his cuffs.

Izaya outright laughed, but slowed down to a snicker at the murderous glare he received. "Oh, I'm sorry, that wasn't a joke?"

Shizuo could feel his blood start to hiss and pop in a slow boil. "This is _my_ house, you know." His response only warranted a scoff and an eye roll.

"And I paid to have these clothes painstakingly tailored for a special night just for the two of us, so you're going to shut up and do what I say, aren't you?" Izaya had moved in close to breathe his words out in a hot whisper against Shizuo's lips, a sly look in his eyes as he watched pupils dilate to completely black out brown irises. He slid a hand into the lapel of Shizuo's vest, and let his hand trail upwards to drag fingernails along a jumping pulse. Shizuo's mouth dropped open around a gasp, and he barely had time to close it before Izaya was four steps back again. "Chop chop!"

Shizuo grunted and muttered explicit curses under his breath, but otherwise complied. His vest was shirked and shirt unbuttoned, and he let it gravity pull it down his arms. He met Izaya's gaze with every piece of clothing that fell, sparking the tension between them until it fizzled along their skin like static. He grinned with a show of teeth when Izaya's eyes were drawn to the bulge of his cock apparent through his briefs, as he stepped out of the pants around his ankles. Shizuo stood there, hip cocked and waiting while Izaya continued to leer at him like he was a particularly delicious spread of meat. "So you gonna hand me those clothes, or what?"

Izaya raked his eyes along naked skin, finally meeting Shizuo's stare, and let out a wounded sigh. "I guess I have to now, don't I." He tossed the pants at him, which Shizuo managed to catch that time. He started to wriggle into them, cursing again because jeez, Izaya didn't wear his pants this tight did he? Or did the asshole _tailor_ them tighter on purpose? Shizuo saw a sadistic gleam when he lifted his head from the slow shimmy of the skinny jeans. Of course he did, that louse.

He had to stop halfway through when he realized that when he did get the jeans up to his hips, there was no way in hell they would button while he was still wearing underwear. "Cut me out." He gritted through his teeth, and clenched his jaw harder when he saw that look on Izaya's face, like he'd anticipated this.

"With pleasure." Izaya snaked the tip of his procured blade under the elastic band startlingly close to his groin, and made a slow slice until it went straight through to the other end. He did the same with the other leg hole, and quickly grabbed onto the gaping front before Shizuo could. He whipped the tattered briefs out from between his legs, gratified in the ensuing yelp and eyes locked to the way it made Shizuo's cock bounce and sway with the motion.

"You're free to continue." Izaya smiled pleasantly at the disgruntled expression aimed at him. He adjusted his own swelling cock inside his slacks while watching Shizuo struggle with the jeans, each movement making his freed cock and balls jump in return. He'd need to pay that tailor a little extra the next time he needed his services.

Shizuo rumbled a sigh of relief when he finally got the damned jeans to slide over his hips. It was satisfaction if he ever knew it. The pants were still obscenely low, the v of his hips and trail of pubic hair on display. "Whatever. Just give me the shirt and coat."

Shizuo tugged the shirt, which was blissfully snug but not too snug, over his head and turned for the coat. Izaya handed it over like it was a trophy he'd earned. What a freak.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, Izaya's clothes didn't look half bad on himself. Nor could he deny that Izaya did look a little dapper in his own. A closed flick blade was suddenly thrown at him, and when he looked over at Izaya, he was holding what appeared to be a plastic version of a bent street sign. He encroached on Shizuo menacingly, and said, "Time to run, Shizu-chan."

"What?" But stepped back out of the way when the street sign tried to split his head in half. He wasn't actually sure if that thing was fake or not. "The hell, Izaya!?"

"I did mention some roleplay, didn't I?" Izaya giggled, and started to chase Shizuo throughout his apartment.

"I will kill you for this!" Shizuo shouted over his shoulder, waving the closed knife in his hand threateningly.

"That's my line, SHIZUUUUUOOOOO!"

And so they ran in a reverse rendition of their usual routine, but ended it in much the same way it normally did. In a mass of sweaty, grasping limbs with a torn black vest and ripped fur-lined coat.

**END**

**That got a little sexy... how unexpected. I might, MIGHT go back and write in the smut once this challenge is through. I had quite a lot of fun with this one. **

**Tomorrow is... COSPLAYING. Hot damn!**


	7. Cosplay

**Day 7. The theme is "cosplay". This is super stupid and cracky because I don't think I'm capable of higher thought function right now. ON TO THE COSPLAY.**

**Unbeta'd.**

**Cosplay**

Shizuo was about ready to fall over the edge, right into a fiery pit of destructive rage. Not only was it bad enough that he was downright _connived_ into wearing a skirt in public, but someone with a death wish in this stupid convention kept brushing his or her hand against the exposed skin of his thighs. He'd felt it constantly ever since Izaya and he walked into the thick of the convention center, and no matter how much he growled and twisted like a wild animal, this pervert would just not let up. Shizuo kept looking around himself, trying to keep track of all the people pressing against his personal bubble. He would find this asshole and give him a little piece of his mind.

There it was again! He moved his hips away from the wandering hand, but it only made his skirt swish and reveal more skin. "Goddammit! Whoever you are, I will find you and kill everything you love!" His outburst caused the surrounding convention goers to slowly back away from him. Good, he thought. That narrows it down.

A dramatic sigh sounded next to him, followed by a slightly annoyed drawl, "Shizu-chan, can't you at least try to have fun? Just a little." Izaya tugged on his arm where it was linked with Shizuo's, and steered them over to one of the many booths. He'd be able to have fun just fine if he weren't constantly being subjected to molestation, and he said so.

Izaya grinned while looking him up and down. "Well, can you blame them? Erika really did a number on your costume." He waggled his eyebrows, making Shizuo scoff.

They were each cosplaying as Sailor Senshi. Erika had been so hyped up about the new Sailor Moon anime that she'd been working on the cosplay months before she even told Shizuo and Izaya that she was making the costumes for them to wear. They ended up having no say in the matter; Erika had air tight blackmail material that she wasn't afraid to release as quickly as you could say "dollars". Needless to say, if Shizuo and Izaya didn't want some compromising photos of themselves blowing up Ikebukuro and beyond, then they better get into those skirts and damn well like it. Even Izaya had seemed to flinch during that ultimatum; Erika was one hard bitch when she wanted to be.

While it still grated on him a bit, Shizuo was standing in a crowded room nevertheless, looking thoroughly like Sailor Uranus from head to toe. He'd even had to shave his legs, and paint his nails! He'd nearly been driven to tears when Erika had sat him down and lathered shaving cream on his thighs. He'd drawn the line when she wanted to shave his pubes and put him in panties, though. A man had to be left with some dignity, he'd reasoned. Well, reasoned was a strong word. It had gone down with a lot more squealing and jumping than "reasoned" implied. It would all be taken to his grave, anyway.

At least he hadn't had to wear a wig, like Izaya. His hair was short and blond enough that it only had to be styled, whereas Izaya's black hair was not nearly as long or turquoise as it needed to be for Sailor Neptune. Shizuo would've had a lot of fun pulling the wig out of place and pissing Izaya off, but then the hand would come back and he'd remember the molestation. Today was just not his day.

"Are you saying I'm asking for it?"

Izaya smirked. "Now you know how rape victims feel. Isn't today such a learning experience?" An offended eavesdropper nearby hissed out an insult, but Izaya paid it no mind. He was used to that kind of pettiness where ever he went.

"God, you are such an asshole."

"I'm flattered, but I'm certainly no god." Izaya grinned in satisfaction when he heard Shizuo's frustrated grumble.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go over to the cafe." Shizuo started to steer them towards the row of restaurants by their linked arms. He didn't dare untangle them, because he knew Erika was in the room somewhere, taking pictures. She was probably gagging on her own nosebleed. The thought of her choking to death eased his mind a little.

"Your treat, stud." Izaya then grabbed a handful of asscheek from underneath Shizuo's skirt. The weight of that hand was all too familiar to him...

Shizuo's eyes bugged out, and he screamed, "It was you! All fucking day, it was you!"

Izaya giggled, but twirled out of Shizuo's punching range despite his nonchalant air. "I was just playing my part of the lesbian couple, Shizu-chan."

"Fuck all of you crazy otakus..." He fumbled for the cigarette he'd hidden away in the scarf on his shirt, hoping it would give him a semblance of calm so he wouldn't start a mass murder.

From somewhere behind him, he could hear a girlish shout, "Uranus doesn't smoke! Shizu, stop that this instant! Neptune, don't let him break character!"

Shizuo whirled around, but he was as good as blind with all those people in the way. "I was never in character to begin with!"

"Aw, does that mean you don't love me anymore?" Izaya teased, and took the unlit cigarette away before Erika did something stupid.

Shizuo let out a battle cry, fingers twitching with the urge to pull out his hair. He felt like a dam that was about to break. He looked at Izaya's twitching smile, and made a rash decision. Maybe if he gave Erika some fan service, she'd let him have a smoke. He hoped to all things almighty that she would, because he was gonna go insane otherwise.

He reached over and grabbed onto Izaya's collar, tugging him and making him skip a little into the rough smash of lips. Shizuo heard another screech, although that time it sounded much more pleased. There was a faint clicking of a camera, and once Shizuo counted ten of them, he broke the kiss and shoved Izaya away as easily as he'd pulled him closer.

He took the cigarette back from limp fingers and stalked off, blackmail and Uranus and conventions be damned.

**END**

**YES I MADE IT. I know it was dumb, don't judge me. **


	8. Shopping

**The theme is "shopping". Gonna try and flex my Izaya muscle in this one. **

**Unbeta'd**

**Shopping**

Izaya peeked around the end cap he was hiding behind, his calves burning with the strain of crouching for so long. It would be worth all the discomfort, though. Because he wasn't hiding in a supermarket for nothing; he rarely did anything for nothing, actually. And tonight would certainly offer up a boon, if he managed to stay beneath his prey's radar.

It had been a night like any other, Izaya taking a midnight stroll through the dazzling, artificially lit streets of Ikebukuro. He'd been admiring all of the usual facets: the clusters of people; the roiling, hidden underbelly; a few choice haunts that he regularly frequented. Izaya had passed by one of the many hole in the wall corner stores, and was reminded by it that he had a few things to pick up. Why it was that one he stopped at, he wasn't sure. He chocked it up to good luck.

And wouldn't you know, that not even after five minutes of walking through the aisles, he would find the biggest fish of them all? Shizuo Heiwajima, holding a plastic basket in the refrigerated food section, and remarkably not noticing him. Izaya had ducked behind a tower of 12-packs, waiting for the blowout that never came. As he watched Shizuo shuffle through the myriad of tv dinners, Izaya saw that moment as what it was; an opportunity. One that was nearly handed to him on a silver platter, all wrapped up to await his greedy hands. This was a chance as good as any other to collect information, observe habits, and possibly come across some reason for blackmail.

Izaya smirked; blackmail was one of his favorite things to do.

So there he was, tracking Shizuo's every move inside a supermarket. So far it had been a bit boring, watching him choose which case of beer and which brand of shaving cream. Although he expected as much, Shizuo was pretty regular when he wasn't showcasing his monstrous strength. Izaya peered around an advert for an energy drink, and saw Shizuo sigh while picking up ear plugs. Oh? Izaya pondered. He'd have to take a look at Shizuo's neighbors. This could be a fine method for torture.

Izaya slinked, slick as a shadow, behind Shizuo as they headed toward the bakery. He looked on as Shizuo had a brief, friendly exchange with one of the employees. Was the monster having a civil conversation, and _smiling_? They must be fond of each other, and familiar enough to be so relaxed. Izaya sneered, mentally filing away the supermarket's name so he could research the staff later. And how many cupcakes did Shizuo need? The nameless worker had handed at least fifteen to him, plus an assortment of the more gourmet treats. So Shizuo had a sweet tooth, eh? He'd have to think a little on how to use that one against him. Maybe the sweets would do it for him and clog an artery to stop his heart.

Things became a little more interesting as they moved to the personal needs aisle. He saw Shizuo look around himself, a small blush apparent. Nerves? Izaya eyed the selection of condoms and lubrication, cackling inside his head. Was Shizuo a prude, or just a virgin? Izaya watched with apt attention as Shizuo bent down with a jerky movement to pick up a box of condoms. His eyes strained, trying to catch the label and nearly taking a spit take when he saw Magnum.

No way. No WAY... but. He couldn't be sure. Maybe Shizuo wasn't so regular? Izaya's mind was racing as some KY tingling jelly was hastily thrown into the basket, and thanks to all of the cupcakes and sweets, the condoms and lube rested in clear view on top. He took a measure of gratification at the increasingly flustered expression and gestures as Shizuo went to check out, and lingered behind instead of following him home.

Once it was safe to stand, he whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number he hadn't had to use in some weeks. "Hey. You want a job? No, he's cute this time. I'm willing to pay double... Alright. He usually goes to Shake on Saturdays, and you'll need the strongest stuff you have for this one. Don't forget your camera." Izaya snapped his phone shut without a goodbye, giddy at his good fortune. Tonight had offered up so much new information, he wanted to jump with joy.

And the cherry on top was the picture evidence he'd soon get to sate that one particular curiosity of his.

**END**

**And now Shizuo will forever have that memory, the one when "that hired prostitue drugged him and took pictures of his dick, and who knows what else". Bwhahahahaha. **

**Tomorrow is "hanging out with friends". **


	9. Hanging Out with Friends

**Hey guys, I'm back with another exciting installment for the 30 Day OTP Challenge! Yaaaaaay. [cue applause] Today's theme is "hanging out with friends". How am I gonna pull this one off?! Stay tuned!**

**Hanging Out with Friends**

"N-no, I'm not sssssshitting you! It really happened guys! Guys!" Shinra seemed to forget what he was trying to explain, and instead started to babble the word "guys" over and over while falling to his back on the floor. Izaya was the only sober one left to even feel disgusted, and so felt it was his duty to look at Shinra's drunken display with a mixture of pity and abhorrence.

He hadn't even wanted to come, but Shinra knew how to manipulate people with his level of annoyance. You'd think he only had the one, which could also be considered his natural state of being a retarded fuckhead. But once he cranked it up to the "I will come to your house and do this every night as you fall asleep" phase, not even Izaya could withstand it. His hand had been forced.

Shinra and Celty had just gotten a new apartment together, and Shinra basically screamed in the face of anyone that would listen that they were having a house warming party, because that's what couples that were in love did. And that they needed close friends to break in the new apartment in order to make it cozy and welcoming and happy. Izaya literally gagged when Shinra had gushed out that display, but he'd been so delusional that he hadn't noticed. Izaya could not begin to imagine how Celty put up with that freak. Well, considering she was also a freak, he guessed they just matched.

The party had been less house warming, and more "let's see how many of us can puke on the new carpeting". That's what it had boiled down to, at least. Izaya had been the only one who refused to join in on the drinking games, besides Celty, of course. Could she even get drunk? Maybe he could sneak up behind her and try pouring a drink down her neck hole. Or he could give her head a few sips of vodka when he was finally able to escape to his home. He didn't have high hopes, but it was worth trying out.

Izaya was perched at the end of the couch, one of the few pieces of furniture Shinra and Kadota managed to drag in before they got piss poor drunk. The majority of the guests had left at a decent hour, while Erika, Walker, Kadota, and Shinra were sat around a lone coffee table. Kadota was still trying to finish the game, but the others seemed fit to ramble and gesture at each other like cavemen. Erika and Walker didn't seem to notice that half of what came out of their mouths weren't even words, and Celty had to reach out with her smoke tentacles to stop Shinra's head from bouncing off the hard wooden edge of the table. Again.

He would share a look with her, if he could. And foregoing the obvious reasons why he couldn't, they didn't exactly get along enough to do that sort of thing with each other. And speaking of not getting along...

Shizuo had even been made to come, but he thought that was more thanks to Celty than Shinra. They were chummy like that, he supposed. He was surprised that he'd come at all, even if Celty ended up begging. Izaya was there, after all. And why would he subject himself to his presence if it just meant the destruction of the nice, new apartment? Celty might be more persuasive than he thought her to be. Or, all that alcohol could be helping, too. Shizuo wasn't any better off than the rest of them, and in fact, he was a little worse for wear. Izaya had kept track of his inebriation throughout the night, and he figured by now, Shizuo wouldn't even be able to manage a slur in his direction. It wasn't like he'd try, though. He'd been thoroughly ignoring Izaya all night, deflecting any barbs with a lazy blink and another bottle of beer.

And that made it so Izaya couldn't tease him. What fun was there to be had when poking a dead body with a stick, anyhow? That disappointment was making this night all the more boring. Izaya would leave, but every time he went for the door, Shinra latched onto his leg like a child, moaning into his jeans about how long they'd been friends for. And then he'd end up back on the couch, almost like magic. He sighed woefully; asserting his disdain upon those gaggle of monkeys just wasn't enough to keep him entertained. He'd have to remind himself to do something to Shinra once he got out of there. Plotting payback was pretty fun. Why not start on it right now? It'd give him something to do, anyway.

Just as he settled in to get some work done, Izaya felt the couch shift. He looked over, and saw Shizuo had migrated from the floor to the opposite end of the couch that Izaya sat on. He still wasn't looking at him, so Izaya couldn't tell why he'd come to share the same furniture with him. It was strange, at the very least. Maybe Shizuo was just that drunk? Whatever. He had better things to do than play babysitter.

But there it was again, that shift. Like Shizuo was coming closer. And he was; he was at the middle cushion, now. About a foot of space separated them, but he still wasn't looking at him directly. Did Shinra spike the punch with something a little more dubious than rum?

Shizuo finally flopped his limp neck in Izaya's general vicinity. Izaya's mouth twitched, not knowing whether to smirk or to frown. He'd never seen Shizuo drunk before. Not up close, at least. All the times he'd spent tailing Shizuo when he went out to bars and clubs for research purposes, he'd been pretty far away. He didn't know what exactly to expect. Izaya's lips tipped up into a smirk; things were looking up. Any chance for new information on one of his greatest hindrances was always a plus.

Once Shizuo dragged his heavy body until just a few inches were between them, and narrowed his clouded eyes on Izaya's lips. "Heeeyyyy."

Izaya raised an eyebrow, not deeming that an answer.

Shizuo soldiered on, taking a swig from his longneck before speaking again. "Hey. Yanno. Yanno, you... I hate chu."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo seemed to consider this. He cocked his head, and was nearly unable to make it upright again, as his neck was comparable to a wet noodle. "Ya got purty eyesh. And a purty mouf. Mouth. And a, uh..." He trailed off, his face coming closer and closer to Izaya's astounded expression.

_He's not going to kiss me... is he?_ He didn't know how to feel about that. But as he felt Shizuo's nose brushing against his, the lush lost what little grip he had on consciousness and ended up smacking Izaya between the eyes with his own forehead. "Goddammit!" Even in the act of passing out, Shizuo could still manage to kill a lesser man.

Izaya was about to shove off Shizuo's prone body, but stopped to think about the possible advantages. It would be worth lying under the uncomfortable weight if he got to see the look on Shizuo's face when he woke up. Even if he lost a limb or two, that was something he had to see. So he laid back against the arm of the couch, Shizuo nuzzling against his neck in his sleep.

Over his shoulder, Izaya could see silent laughter shaking Celty's shoulders. _Yeah, laugh it up, bitch. We'll both see what Shizu-chan ends up breaking in the morning._

**END**

**I don't even know what this is. **


	10. With Animal Ears

**Okay so, I am feeling very sad and macabre, due to the fact I haven't slept in a very long time. I'll try and keep from subjecting this stuff onto todays prompt, which is "with animal ears". It's so fucking incongruous with my state of mind that it makes me wanna weep. **

**Unbeta'd**

**Animal Ears**

"Neeee~, Shizu-Shizu!"

Not listening. Nope. Just keep walking.

"Shizu-Shizu! Shizu-Shizu!"

Don't look over, don't look over...

"Shizu shizu shizu shizu shizu shizu shizu shi-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" Shizuo finally turned on his heel to face Erika's nagging. He swore, every time he had to pass by that stupid parked van, he always got dragged in to some sort of twisted conversation hosted by Erika and Walker. She even tried to latch onto him one time when he was working, chasing some scumbag! God, fujoshis were the worst.

"Take a look at this puppy, Shizu-Shizu!" Eriki completely ignored her near brush with death and shoved an opened manga in his face. He looked down into the pages, a glossy image of a prepubescent catboy -or was it a girl? he honestly couldn't tell- staring up at him with enormous, glistening eyes. Walker bobbed his head from behind Erika's shoulder, smiling that wide, dumb smile.

Shizuo tried to make a hasty exit. "Wow, uh, yeah. Good job." He cringed at the words even as they came out of his mouth, but buried them in the drawer he kept in his mind for mouth diarrhea, and turned back around to cross the street before Erika had snagged him.

No dice. Walker suddenly grabbed hold of the back of his vest, tugging him backwards. Shizuo could've easily escaped, but Walker's actions confused him. Erika had some ulterior motive, and somehow she'd gotten Walker in on it. And judging on where these conversations usually ended up, he couldn't guess how; Walker didn't even like yaoi!

He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure it out. Erika was one sneaky girl. Maybe she had dirt on Walker to make him cooperate with her scheme. Shizuo sighed, figuring he might as well hear her out, and getting tired of the mental run around. Mind games weren't his forte, anyway. Leave that shit to Izaya.

"What exactly is so important, now?" He shrugged off Walker's grip, shifting to look directly into the belly of the beast. Erika's eyes shined with an eerie light, still holding out the manga as if she'd never moved. Which she probably hadn't. Stubborn otaku.

"Isn't he soooo cute, Shizu?" She stepped closer, and he nearly missed Walker's cringe. He suddenly felt uneasy, on top of uncomfortable.

"So it's a he?"

Erika's cheeks puffed out in mock indignation. "He is a he, not an it! I don't know why you men can never tell." Shizuo shared a brief look with Walker; he looked to be enjoying this as much as he was. His restrained silence was odd; Walker would usually burst out with an argument at this point. If this were any other situation, at least. Shizuo gazed back at Erika's gleaming eyes. More of her scheming, he bet.

Erika shook off the minor injustice, seeming to get back on track. Whatever that could be. "Look at his pooly eyes, his pink cheeks, his bashful smile, his plump lips! And, and! The piece de resistance, his kitty ears and tail!" Her voice had become increasingly hysterical as she spoke, and she spun around in a little circle of glee at the end of her speech. Shizuo's stomach churned with nausea.

He didn't know how to respond; thankfully, he didn't have to. It was Walker who brought her down from her inexplicable high, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder while giving her a significant look that he couldn't decipher. Erika abruptly cleared her throat, but seemed no less enthused. "What do you think about neko's, Shizu?" Her eyes were suddenly probing in a way her previous questioning wasn't.

"Ah, you mean people with animal ears and stuff, right?" Forgive him for not being debriefed on the otaku lingo.

"Yeah, basically. A neko is a person with ears and tail specific to felines. That could be due to all different sorts of reasons. For instance, this boy is an artificial human, made to look like us but with added animalist details. Or the plot could be a bit more fantasy than sci-fi; this boy could just be a creature from another realm, sent to our plane on a mission. Or! The ears and tail could be fakes, meant to be visually pleasing." Erika's smile took on a sly edge. "Or sexually, for that matter."

Shizuo's face, which had become gaunt during the winded explanation, turned affronted, fast. "Who would be into that sort of thing? You think I'm some kind of pervert?"

Erika sighed, as if dealing with a thick headed child. "Kinks aren't meant to be shamed, Shizu-Shizu. Everyone's got them; even you. And have you even thought about your own? Maybe you would enjoy someone with kitty ears and a tail, but you just don't know it."

"I think I know what gets me off, thanks." Shizuo's default, rigid scowl was settled in place. "Do you stop everyone in the street to lecture them about things they don't even wanna hear?"

Erika tilted her head innocently; he didn't buy it for a second. "Only to the people that need to hear it." Shizuo scoffed, once and for all fed up with her sickening brand of insight. He started to leave, but was grabbed once again by Walker, as unusually silent as ever.

"I'm sorry, Shizu. I didn't mean to upset you. I really just wanted to give you this gift. I missed your last birthday, didn't I?" It was true, she did. But that had been three months ago. Why give him a gift now, of all times? Erika smiled serenely, giving nothing away. Walker went to the parked van, sliding open the door and reaching inside for a plainly wrapped box.

He walked over, looking slightly apprehensive, but brandishing the gift all the same. Shizuo took it, and childishly shook the package near his ear to hear inside. A couple things rattled around, but otherwise, he was in the dark. Erika looked excited. "Open it now, please? I'm already late enough." She managed to tack on a sheepish grin, and it eased his anger somewhat. Oh, what the hell.

Shizuo unraveled the one adornment, a silky black ribbon tied in a neat bow, and lifted the lid to peer inside.

On the first layer of sheet paper, were two startlingly realistic cat ears. The kind that could be clipped in place separately, unhindered by a headband. They were black, soft with fake fur, with a pink inner shell. They were nice, no doubt, but they brought that unease crawling back to clog his throat. He lifted them out of the box, and went to reach inside for whatever was underneath the crinkly paper the ears had rested on.

What he saw shook him all over. It was a... god, he couldn't begin to describe it. At first glance, it appeared to be just a regular cat tail, maybe something you could clip on, like the ears. But as he grasped it, he saw what would actually connect it to a person's body. The base of the tail sprouted from an anal plug, as black as the tail but thicker in girth, and tapered toward the end. Or was it the beginning? Shizuo's faced burned in mortification, and something else he couldn't readily identify.

And wouldn't you know it, just as he was holding both cat ears and butt plug in plain view, the one person to show up that could've possibly made this disastrous series of events even worse, turned a corner at that exact moment.

Izaya Orihara whistled a lackadaisical tune as he strolled onto the street, and started to say, "Erika, this had better be as important as you-" His tongue became deadweight once he caught sight of the precarious position Shizuo was in, and for the first time in all the years he had known him, Izaya was genuinely speechless. But not for long.

His pace noticeably quickened, walking closer and closer to where Shizuo was acting the part of a marble statue. Izaya stopped two feet away, pushing past Erika and Walker to tread a dangerous line, one he was normally familiar with, but this time, he could tell their line bore a different kind of edge, one that would catalyze if he dared cross it. Which, of course, he did.

Izaya took a step closer, and reached to grasp the cat tail from Shizuo's gnarled grip. There was a silence thick enough to suffocate each and every one of them, as Izaya trailed his fingertips against the smooth texture of the tail, and further to the plug, which he could feel was cold metal. The heavy weight of it in his palm triggered a carnal reaction within his body, nerves sizzling and synapses firing to crackle along his skin. He glanced up to view Shizuo's flaring nostrils and brown eyes dark with dilated pupils.

Shizuo spoke, low baritone cracking the air like a whip. "Give it back."

Izaya smirked, tightening his fingers on the plug. "If you want it, then take it."

Shizuo snarled, and placed the cat ears still in his hand back into the box, closing the lid with shaking fingers. It was a slow movement that preempted the inevitable chase. Izaya feinted to the right, and took off in the opening he created. He waved the tail behind him like a flag, a silent "catch me if you can".

Walker sighed once he felt he could safely breathe again. He shot a cursory look at Erika's giddy expression, and spoke for the first time since Shizuo had walked unknowingly into their trap. "You know, you're gonna get yourself killed one of these days."

Erika nudged him in the side with her elbow, and said, "Aw, you worried about me?"

Walker frowned. "Someone's got to."

She giggled airily. "But look how happy they are! We've done a good thing today." She gestured to the far off howling and destruction, a dreamy glaze in her eyes.

"Man..." He shook his head, knowing there was no point in trying to talk sense.

He wasn't looking forward to the knock on his door when Shizuo figured out he'd been duped. He hoped Erika's gift entertained him long enough for him to skip town.

**END**

**Alright, writing this made me feel better, I gotta admit. I really wanna write out Izaya using that plug now... DAMMIT ALL. Tomorrow is "wearing kigurumis".**


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Today's theme is "wearing kigurumis". For those of you who are going "wtf are kigurumis?", well, I'll tell you. They're basically the japanese version of furries. I'm gonna steer away from the furry thing tho, and use kigurumi pajamas instead of full blown costumes. **

**Unbeta'd**

**Wearing Kigurumis**

Shizuo leant against the closed door with a sigh, Izaya's "see you next time!" still ringing in his ears. He glanced skyward, and cursed. It was night already? How long had he spent with Izaya today? He thought back to earlier in the day, chasing Izaya beneath the afternoon sun, being lead to his apartment, and then... Shizuo blushed. It'd be better not to think about those details right now.

In all seriousness, Shizuo would do anything to stop the twisted affair he'd somehow managed to create with Izaya. That is to say, if he even knew how. God knows he's been trying. Shizuo sighed again; now, he just wanted to go home and catch some sleep. He patted down his pant pockets, looking for a cigarette. He had a mild heart attack when he came up empty. Oh no. Did he leave them inside? Just his fuckin' luck.

He dragged himself off the door, and turned around to knock on it, but it opened before he could. "I thought you'd be long gone before you realized. Sometimes you're just no fun." Izaya dangled the pack of cigarettes while he teased, his hip propped against the door jamb. Shizuo didn't notice that, though. He was more preoccupied with what Izaya was wearing. What the fuck?

"What the fuck?" Shit. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I just saw you a minute ago. And you weren't wearing... that."

"It wasn't a minute. You spent ten of them, brooding against my door." Izaya cocked his head, as nonchalant as ever, completely comfortable in his own skin and what was covering it. He was wearing kigurumi pajamas, fashioned in the style of a flying squirrel. It covered him from head to toe, and was quite large, although that could be due to the long drapes of fabric on either side of him that were the wings. Izaya put the hood on, and bent his head down so the stitched on face would show, picking up the wings and flapping them in Shizuo's direction. Shizuo took a step back, feeling halfway between unsettled and confused. This guy just got weirder and weirder.

"Why ar-... Nevermind. Just give me my cigs so I can go."

Izaya stood back up, looking put off that he hadn't garnered a better reaction. Like a squawk. Making Shizuo squawk was always nice. He threw the pack of cigarettes at Shizuo's face, but stopped before he turned to slam the door. "You know, if you like them that much, I could always get you a pair. I think the Angry Tiger edition would suit you quite well." He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Shizuo's drawn brows.

"Ugh! I'm leaving, you freak!" The door had already been shut, though. Shizuo frowned, thinking. The pajamas were kind of cute, but... No! He let out a frustrated scream, and ran down the stairs, away from Izaya's infectious insanity.

No way would he stay around to catch it.

**END**

**Short and stupid coz I don't give a fuck and I'm goin back to sleep. Tomorrow is... "making out". Alright, I can work with that. **

**I would put in the link for you guys to see what the pajamas look like, but ffnet is being a butt so I'll put it in my profile if you're so curious. **

**Goodnight to all of you fellows. **


	12. Making Out

**Sorry for skipping the last two days... I indulged myself a little sleep. Actually, a lot of sleep. But you know what that means? That's right, THREE new chapters today! The 12th theme was "making out". This is set in highschool years.**

**Unbeta'd**

**Making Out**

It was during moments like these that had Shizuo asking himself, not for the first time, why he hadn't killed Shinra yet. Sure, he patched up Shizuo's wounds when needed, but shady doctors were a dime a dozen in Ikebukuro. And yes, they had been friends for a few years now... but that was only enough to insure a quick death. No, he thought. The reason why Shinra was still alive was probably due to Celty, and how he'd be quick to follow into the afterlife if he ever broke more than a few of Shinra's bones.

He looked over at her, and he could barely discern the apologetic set of her shoulders through the red haze of his repressed urge to kill. He was already teetering on the edge because IZAYA was there, breathing the same air as him in the tiny box of Shinra's living room. Couple that with the spectacular showcase of stupidity bubbling out of Shinra's mouth like so much garbage, and it was no wonder his clenched fists were shaking in his lap. The only respite he could find was that Izaya looked about as pleased as he felt with what Shinra was proposing.

"Shizuo, back me up here. You know I'm only trying to help, and it'll be the best way to build up your control!" He looked over at Shizuo with the same puppy dog expression he slipped on when he started to speak, but not even the pouty bottom lip could hide the manic gleam in his eye. Shizuo scoffed through his clenched teeth. Help me, my ass. He was just looking for another sick, twisted experiment to turn his figurative scalpel on.

Seeing as Shizuo wasn't about to give him an inch, Shinra shifted his face towards Izaya, his puppy dog mask crumbling pitifully under the wake of his excitement. "Izaya, tell me we're on the same page here."

Izaya raised his brow in a slow, condescending motion. "What are you prepared to barter if I agree?"

Shizuo looked aghast. "Flea, you have got to be fucking kidding me."

His plea went ignored. Shinra found a foothold that he wasn't about to let go. "You mean, besides escaping the reality of your imminent death if this does end up helping with Shizuo's control?" At Izaya's stony silence, he continued. "If you guys had let me explain the rules, than you'd know that the winner gets to do anything he wants to the loser." This piqued Izaya's interest. Getting to do anything he wanted to Shizu-chan, under his express permission as the loser? That would be an interesting change to their routine; Shizuo would be forced to give him something, instead of Izaya having to waste all that energy whittling down his resolve all the time.

Izaya smirked devilishly. "I'm in."

Shizuo was stunned speechless for a second, but then he screeched, "You're gonna be macking on your own arm, asshole, because there is no way in hell..." He broke off into a growl, offended beyond words by the mere thought of doing what Izaya just agreed to.

"Should've known you weren't man enough to take me on." The tactic was so transparent he was sure Shizuo would see through it, but instead of hearing a dismissing scoff, he heard a rabid grumble, making his smile widen all the more. Just a little more goading and he'd have him sitting pretty in the palm of his hand. "In fact, I'm surprised. I didn't know that, underneath all that physical strength, was a weak coward in hiding."

Shizuo lunged, but was brought up short by Celty's shadow hands holding him back. He'd gotten close enough to Izaya to puff out hot, angry breaths against the snarky quirk of his mouth. "Oh, I am going to crush you, louse." It was said with a quiet intensity that belied the trembling in his body.

"Alright, it's on like donkey kong!" Shinra spouted, breaking the tension as quickly as it'd come. He whipped out a piece of paper he'd printed off of the internet while Celty slowly relinquished her hold on Shizuo. He started to read, "Too Hot: a game where the players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, s/he loses. The winner gets to do whatever s/he wants to the loser." Shinra stopped, looking between Izaya and Shizuo for any confusion. "Are we good on the rules?"

Shizuo nodded with his lips set grimly, while Izaya piped out a "yup!". Shinra finally let a despicable smile slit his maw, and Celty looked on fearfully, shadows roiling unsteadily. "Then, shall we?"

Izaya scooted close on his knees, beckoning for Shizuo to do the same. Once the lengths of their bodies were a few inches apart, they leant down on their arms, heads angling and drawing close. Their mouths were separated by a hairsbreadth, and Izaya was the one to initiate the kiss with a sweep of lips, a tantalizing brush of friction. Shizuo's eyes pinched shut as he ached with the pull of flight or fight. Izaya waited, breathing softly against prone lips.

He rolled his eyes when no response was forthcoming, and started to press his lips harder, almost pushing Shizuo's head back. It got the reaction he wanted, though: brown eyes snapped open to glare, and lips moved to kiss and fight back. They stayed like that for long minutes, a stasis of kneading lips and shuttered eyes, neither slowing down, speeding up, or looking away.

It was only when Izaya introduced tongue in a soft lap against Shizuo's pressed lips, that breathing started to get heavier and mouths moved together with increasing urgency. Shizuo opened up to catch that tongue with his own, a shockwave driving a current down his spine at Izaya's resulting gasp. His eyelids fluttered, but remained open as he unhinged his jaw to kiss deeper, reach further. His fingers started to itch with the want to touch, to grasp onto the nape of a slim neck and pull those swollen lips into harsher contact. He fisted his hand against the thought, and bit down on Izaya's bottom lip in punishment for ever making him think it.

Izaya's breath caught in his throat, and he swallowed around the saliva pooling in his mouth. His tongue warred with Shizuo's, a slick dance that was making his pulse thump ever stronger at his jugular. Shizuo could see it, and he was gripped with an impulse that he barely managed to deny, one that nearly had him dragging his swollen lips down over the slant of a jaw, to bite into that racing heartbeat and taste Izaya's life blood.

Izaya's eyes struggled to stay open, but closed in defeat when he felt Shizuo growl, a sound that rang out with an animal hunger that traveled into his own mouth to seep into his bones. He started to pant whenever their mouths parted a bit to gasp in air that was getting more and more difficult to bring in through his nose. He could feel Shizuo's eyes on him, and he didn't know what was worse: the heat of them inspiring a flush to steal across his face, or the equally hot, equally insistent stab of that tongue making his blood thicken into lead. Izaya wasn't sure who would win, at that point. It was hard to tell, hard to think; it was alarming how hard such a simple task was becoming.

Shizuo watched as Izaya's eyes brows drew together in confusion, and it was when he heard the most pitiful mewl vibrate into his mouth, that instinct won over any battle he tried to give it. He shot out his hands to cup Izaya's face, and he distantly heard Shinra shout, "We have a winner!". But it was muffled, as if he were hearing it from the other end of a tunnel. His fingers clawed into Izaya's hair, tangling and tugging on it like a leash to pull him against his lips.

Izaya moved a second later, climbing into Shizuo's lap to lock their hips. They both started to rock in a sinuous, seamless rhythm with an ease that shocked them. But, just as hands began to grasp clothing in the preparation of removing it, shadows clung to them and put them at a safe distance from each other. Celty reeled with the irony that for once, it wasn't to stop them from killing each other.

The movement snapped Shizuo from the fog that had settled around his brain, but it did nothing for the simmering in his nerves. He saw a franticly typed message on Celty's phone, reading "No fucking in our apartment!" Her arm shook with embarrassment at having to say it, it being the only part of her that he could see, as the rest was hidden behind the couch. She'd ducked there when the game first started.

"Oh please, like that would've happened." Shizuo brushed the accusation off like he didn't have an erection, but that didn't stop everyone in the room from seeing it. Shinra coughed uncomfortably.

"Well, it looks like Izaya is the winner. What are you going to do with your prize?"

Izaya cast Shinra a glance, but focused his gaze on Shizuo, who'd sprawled back onto the floor once Celty let them go. He walked over to him on his knees, and settled into the apex of Shizuo's thighs. "I can think of a few things."

Shizuo snorted, but gripped onto Izaya's hips as he said, "Oh yeah? Better narrow it down then, because you only get one."

As they locked into a stare down and started to exchange heated whispers that neither Shinra or Celty could make out, another message was typed onto Celty's pda. "You're evil."

Shinra didn't need to look over at the screen to know what she said. "That's what all the doctors were called when they dared to experiment for the advancement of science."

Celty bristled. "How was this, in any way, scientific?"

"Oh Celty, my dear, dear Celty. It's the science of love!"

Shizuo and Izaya were torn from their intimate bubble when they heard the THUNK of Shinra's unconscious body sliding from the couch onto the floor.

**END**

**/throws fanfic at you and flees **


	13. Eating IceCream

**Alright, second chapter of the day. The theme is "eating ice-cream". **

**Unbeta'd, as usual. **

**Eating Ice-cream**

"Yo, Shizuo. Up for a break?" Tom gestured with a swish of his dreads to the ice-cream cafe coming up on the corner.

Shizuo regarded him from behind dark shades. "We've got another two hours until we're due for a break, _boss_."

Tom sniffed. "That's right, _I'm_ the boss and I say it's alright if we take that break early. So?"

A grin broke out across Shizuo's previously stern face, and he chuckled. "Well, when you put it like that, it's hard to refuse."

Tom grinned back for a fleeting second and then frowned, shielding his eyes from the sun with his forearm. "It's been hotter than a witch's teat all goddamn day. The forecast never said it'd be this hot."

"You should know by now not to plan your days around those crack pots." They reached the small shop, and sat down at a table in the area that served as a patio. They'd have to go inside to order, but they both wanted to rest their legs from a day long walk beneath the hot sun. Punching retards wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Not that it was a sought after job in the first place... Shizuo sighed, holding his forehead in his palm. Man, the heat must really be getting to me. I'm rambling inside my own head.

"Shizuo? That last guy knock your head a little too hard or something?"

Speaking of which... His neck was still hurting from the end table that had broken over it. He wouldn't need a neck brace, although he couldn't say the same for the other guy. "Nah, only hurts when I think about it. Or when you bring it up." Shizuo glared with mock intensity while rolling his shoulders, huffing out a breath in satisfaction when he felt his joints pop.

Tom knew Shizuo was tough, but he couldn't help but worry from time to time. It came with the territory of being old friends, he supposed. "We have been going at it since noon... Oh, fine, you've convinced me. I'll cover the tab this time. But you better not eat out the place."

Shizuo shook his head, muttering. "That was the one time. And it was my birthday!" He shouted at Tom's retreating back. "Plus I was drunk... no thanks to you, you bastard..." He was still grumbling petulantly to himself once Tom came back their ice-cream. Shizuo was handed a triple scoop waffle cone, piled high with cherry chocolate chunk ice-cream. They'd spent enough summers working together to know each other's preferences, so it went without saying that Shizuo would get something rich and sweet while Tom was content with flavors a bit more mild while still retaining texture.

Shizuo was just about to take his first bite when he shot out of his chair, nearly toppling it in his wake. He didn't know what had caused him to jump up, but a knot had formed in the pit of his belly, moving his limbs before he was cognizant of it. He tracked his surroundings, searching for the unknown threat. Shizuo didn't think twice as he dipped his head to lap up melting droplets that were sliding down his cone, the relaxed image at odds with the intensity in his eyes. He managed to notice what he was doing halfway through, and then felt that same detached feeling of his body moving without his knowledge or consent. Did his brain really get fried from the sun like he thought? Or was it the after effects of that blunt object ramming into the back of his skull? Shizuo tried to shake it off. Literally. He wiggled his arms and legs to the point that a scoop of his ice-cream dislodged and plopped to the ground.

Tom looked at Shizuo like he'd suddenly started up a street performance. "Shizuo... I think you need to sit down. Are you feeling alright?"

Shizuo could only nod, as apparently his vocal chords were no longer responding to simple commands. He stepped backwards, feeling with his feet for the chair. Tom had to spring up and push it in lest Shizuo fall smack on his ass. Okay, now was a good time to legitimately worry. Did he have a concussion? Was he dehydrated? He clenched a fist in his hair when he saw Shizuo's vacant expression. This wasn't normal.

"Hey, I'm going to go inside and get you some water. Sit tight." Shizuo wanted to make an angry remark about how he wasn't a child and he sure as hell shouldn't be treated like one, but his voice still wasn't working right. It wouldn't pass through his windpipe, no matter how hard he tried to force it. The hand holding his cone started to shake.

He felt that knot in his gut pull at him again, but he didn't think he had the strength to stand, and that scared the shit out of him. No matter the foe in his path, he could, and would always face it head on. He started to panic when his legs started to tremble as badly as his hand; they were in no shape for fighting or defending.

Shizuo looked up from his ice-cream that he had mindlessly begun to eat while he struggled with his motor functions, and saw something that made his blood run cold. "I... za..."

"That ice-cream taste good, Shizu-chan? Cherry chocolate chunk, right?" Izaya strolled up to the table Shizuo was slumped against, swinging his arms out at his sides like he hadn't a care in the world. "How about that tea earlier, that taste good too?"

Shizuo's brow furrowed as he remembered the asshole that had smashed a table over his head. He'd made tea for them before his lights got knocked out, and unthinking, Shizuo had taken a cup. His eyes flashed with rage and confusion, which Izaya soaked in like it was his own personal spotlight.

"You can't blame him for drugging you. He kind of needed the money, wouldn't you say? So did that pretty part-timer inside with your friend. Scooping out ice-cream just doesn't pay the bills, I guess." He sneered as realization began to dawn in Shizuo's clouded eyes.

"I was wondering if the drugs would kill you, but from the looks of it, they'll only drag you under. Obstinate as ever, eh, Shizu-chan?" He laughed when Shizuo's arm fell sluggishly on the tabletop when he tried to deliver a punch. "Watching you pass out and suffer from heat stroke could be fun, though. Maybe you'll die from dehydration?" Izaya cocked his head, as if calculating how long it took a person to die that way. His sharp gaze caught sight of Tom through the glass windows of the shop entranceway, talking on his phone and looking fit to murder. "Looks like I'll have to take a rain check on that one. See you around." With a parting wink, he turned and walked away as nonchalantly as he'd come, for once not having to run from a hound snapping at his heels.

Tom rushed out as soon as he saw Izaya's back, saying "Vorona's on her way. Hey, hey! Look at me, stay with me, come on, Shizuo."

Shizuo could barely see the hand being waved in front of his face, things quickly fading into black. He stared at where he saw Izaya slink off to, stubbornly keeping his eyes open until his vision tunneled and consciousness was torn from him. His head thumped onto the table before Tom could catch it.

The ice-cream cone fell from his grasp to splatter on the ground in a slow spreading puddle.

**END**

**Yeah... don't ask where that came from coz I got no reply. **


	14. Genderswapped

**eeeehh... yeah. Sorry again. I'm unreliable, what can I say. The 14th theme was "genderswapped". This one... might require an M rating, I'm not sure. Also, futanari. **

**Unbeta'd**

**Genderswapped**

The dream began like all the others he'd been having throughout the week, and the weeks before it. Izaya would slink into his bedroom in the middle of the night, and tiptoe to the foot of his bed. Shizuo would pretend to be asleep and watch through eyes shuttered down to slits. What would happen after that, however, always differed.

When Izaya first came to him in his head some months ago, not much took place. After coming into his room, Izaya sat in the chair next to his bed and stared at him while he slept, seemingly for hours. He'd woken up in a cold sweat that night, but shook it off and decided to forget it ever occurred. Except, they didn't stop. Each night as Shizuo fell asleep, he'd open his eyes to the same dream, Izaya looking right back at him. And after that first night, Izaya was never idle.

The second dream marked the slow spiral into lewd decadence. He could still remember it in a way that he couldn't ignore. How Izaya had walked over to sit in the bedside chair to watch him again... how quickly his clothes had vanished... and how he'd fisted his dick, so achingly slow, until he squirted all over himself, eyes never leaving Shizuo throughout. The sheets had needed to be changed that morning, not to mention all the mornings since.

Tonight would be no different, he realized as Izaya swept into his room with the grace of an incubi ready to feed. The only thing he wouldn't be able to expect is what kind of sublime tortue he'd perform. Shizuo lay prone in his bed as Izaya drew closer, unmoving as he climbed onto the bedspread and crawled over his body. Izaya settled his weight across Shizuo's hips, and smiled while reaching behind himself to slide off his shirt. That was when things began to look unlike any dream before it.

Izaya had breasts. Small, perky breasts tipped with hard nipples. Shizuo wished there were some kind of lever he could pull to end the dream, but he was left grasping empty air. And Izaya only advanced, as if even this illusion of him could still sniff out weakness like a bloodhound. Shizuo cringed away from the breasts pushing against his face, wanting to push Izaya off but was left feeling strangely paralyzed by the turn of events. Izaya laughed soundlessly at his discomfort, and ground down into the cradle of Shizuo's thighs, making it known in great detail that his dick was still intact.

Shizuo's eyes widened, and his mouth opened, but nothing came out. Izaya smirked, and grabbed onto his hand, making it skate over his abdomen and further beneath the waistband of his shorts. Shizuo sighed when his palm brushed over the familiar girth of Izaya's erection, but his hand was being moved lower, to touch something unusually wet, something that shouldn't have been there.

He shot up in his bed, instantly awake. Shizuo stared down at the tent of his blanket in disbelief.

All other wet dreams starring his sworn enemy aside, he decided that this one in particular warranted psychiatry evaluation.

**END**

**I HATE THIS AND I HATE GENDERSWAPPING. I HATE THIS CHALLENGE FOR MAKING ME WRITE THIS. RAAAAAAAGE**


	15. In a Different Clothing Style

**Yesterday's theme was "in a different clothing style". **

**Unbeta'd**

**In a Different Clothing Style**

Shizuo turned around in front of his full length mirror for the third or fourth time, admiring his reflection with a sliver of apprehension. He looked good. In fact, he looked better than good, but damn, how much had this cost his brother, really? Just by looking at the articles of clothing while they were still in the boxes, he could tell they were expensive. But now, as he wore them and felt the quality of the fabrics, he nearly ran out into the living room where Kasuka was waiting and demand he return them. And he really didn't want to do that, even as thinking so made guilt overpower his worry for his brother's finances.

As he ran his palms over his torso and twirled for the last time, he gave in and decided not to immediately bitch out Kasuka. A little indulgence every now and then was normal, anyway, Shizuo rationalized. And, wow, did he look good or what? He fingered the stiff white collar that lay against his neck, touching the tiny golden buttons on the end of each lapel. Over the white button down was a smart black vest reminiscent of the one he wore on a daily basis, and overtop of it all was a fitted grey blazer made of an incredibly soft, stretchy fabric that he couldn't name if his life suddenly depended on it, that was closed in the center by a single black button. Each layer conformed to the shape of his body perfectly, and he wondered how Kasuka had managed it.

He'd also been given a pair of jeans made of dark denim that was the right amount of tight, and a black cloth belt with a silver metal buckle made into a simple loop settled at his hips. What really set the ensemble off, though, were the shoes and gloves. They were both "italian leather", the only words spoken by his brother as he gifted him with the outfit, and a color called london tan, according to the tags at his wrist and heel. Shizuo couldn't stop clenching his hands once he'd put them on, loving the smooth texture on his fingers. Kasuka really knew how to give presents. And it wasn't even his birthday!

Leaning back on his heels, he struck an impromptu pose, hands sliding into the pockets on the front of his blazer. The extravagance of the outfit outshined the dingy interior of his bedroom, and he almost felt ashamed. These clothes deserved to be seen on a catwalk, not on _his_ body. Sloughing out a sigh, Shizuo reminded himself that he'd be keeping the gift, and returned to living room to show his brother that everything fit and no, nothing needed to be exchanged.

Kasuka nodded once in a show of approval, and slid a piece of paper over, a shopping list apparent in his signature scrawl. Shizuo brought it to his face, frowning. Sure, his fridge was pretty bare and Kasuka _had_ come over unannounced, but... "I can't go out like this."

His brother raised a single eyebrow. Shizuo squinted, and huffed. "What if something happens and I... fall in a mud puddle, or something?" Kasuka lidded his eyes in a dry look. Shizuo sighed, grumbling to himself as he turned for the door, "Everyone's gonna stare... just great..." He would kick his feet if he weren't afraid of scuffing the leather. Man, this sucked. Who goes out to the grocery store at 9pm dressed like he was? No one, that's who.

He cursed his fate and his stubborn brother as he walked down the two flights of stairs and out onto the sidewalk. He ran a gloved hand through his hair, figuring that the closest store that had what his brother wanted was twelve blocks away. Could be worse, and the night was turning cool, so at least he wouldn't sweat in his new clothes. Shizuo pulled out the money clip he kept cigarettes in when he found out earlier that a regular pack wouldn't fit inside his new jeans pocket. He lit up, marveling at how the cigarette felt between the leather, then started to walk.

He was six blocks and two cigarettes in when he felt the bass start to reverberate inside his chest. Fuck it all, but Shizuo'd forgotten that this route put him directly in the path of a string of nightclubs. Now he'd have to dodge some drunk assholes. Kasuka was lucky he'd just given him one hell of a gift, or he might've had to tamper with the pudding he liked so much.

Shizuo was sidestepping a faltering teenager when he saw him.

Izaya, stalking out of one of the clubs, sweaty and leaving a trail of smoke in his wake. Shizuo had to double take, and the inherent rage upon seeing him was choked out before it had a chance to rise. It crumbled under the presence of Izaya's attire, and he had the chance to rake his eyes along the entire, salacious expanse of it while he, thankfully, remained unnoticed.

Shizuo started from the ground up, having been enamored by vicious looking stiletto heels, black and slim and shiny. His long legs looked to be dipped in black spandex, gleaming buckles, and revealing mesh. Buckled straps wrapped around his knees and high on his left thigh, mesh overlaid by straps littered with silver spikes ran along his outer thighs, and ropes of black ribbon crisscrossed and drew up on the outside of his calves. The button of his fly was undone, while yet another strap circled his hips to cross over his zipper. Intense, and... Shizuo's adams apple bobbed, tight. Fuck.

He tore his eyes away from the myriad of accessories adorning the pants, and his breath stopped in his throat. Izaya was wearing an under bust corset made of black pvc that cinched critically at the waist, affording him a hypnotizing hourglass shape. The corset left the planes of his chest completely exposed, and Shizuo watched, mesmerized as tiny pink nipples pebbled under the cold lick of the air.

The only other thing Izaya was wearing was a short sleeveless vest, not even long enough to cover his shoulder blades, with a fur-lined hood drawn up over Izaya's head. It was black pleather, while the fake white fur stood out starkly against the dark. Izaya's head was bowed, the hood hiding his face and his eyes that were giving Shizuo a subtler appraisal. He jerked his head up suddenly, the hood falling to hang around his neck. It hung lower than the hemline of his vest.

Shizuo nearly took a step back, but forced himself to stand his ground and ended up fidgeting instead. Neither said anything in a moment of strange peace in a usually tumultuous relationship, if it could even be called that.

Izaya was the one to break first. "Fancy meeting you here, Shizu-chan. And my, how debonair you look." Even as he teased, his voice lacked the sharp edge it regularly used to cut with, and crimson eyes drooped in exhaustion, plus something else Shizuo couldn't name. If he were crazy, he'd call it weariness.

Shizuo snorted. "And you look like you just stepped off of a street corner. _Fancy _that."

Izaya rolled with the weak barb. "These pants would make earning a decent night's pay uncomfortable, certainly." He gestured to the buckles resting on his kneecaps. Shizuo shook his head in disgust.

A wind blew past, taking with it the rattling sound of Izaya's laughter. The steel bones of his corset dug into his ribs, making his lungs work for that short stint of breath. He sighed, the effort in it vaguely hurting him. "Welp, this has been fun and all, but I better get back to work. Catch you later, Shizuo."

The slip of his name clogged any retort he could make right up. He wondered if Izaya had even realized it, as he watched him turn to reveal the long lengths of string lacing up his back. The abrupt clack of heels was the soundtrack of Izaya's exit into the thrumming club. Shizuo frowned and stared as he disappeared.

He stood motionless for a second, then moved to snap open his money clip. He slipped a cigarette between his lips, and began to walk again while he lit up. Shizuo's thoughts were silent as he blew out a silvery plume of smoke, the sound of his name ringing in his ears and burning on the back of his tongue.

**END**

**Links for Shizuo's outfit and Izaya's pants and corset will be in my profile. **


	16. During Their Morning Rituals

**16th was "during their morning rituals". Here's some smut for ya in a little apology. Set in an AU that smells suspiciously like boyfriend life. **

**Unbeta'd**

**During Their Morning Rituals**

It happened every morning, like clockwork. The rise of Shizuo's morning wood, and Izaya shifting like a wraith beneath the tent of the sheets to torture it. He'd long since labeled what Izaya did to him as torture.

He'd been experiencing Izaya's patented brand of it for the last forty minutes, and was kept teetering on the edge of orgasm for ten of them. Shizuo would lift his head to glare, to spit, to scream, but he could only manage muffled shouts around the o-ring gag in his mouth. Izaya pulled off of his cock with a wet slurp to giggle silently at the drool sliding down his neck.

Izaya leant up to swipe at the trail of saliva with his tongue, giggling still as Shizuo rutted into the tight circle of his fist in blind reflex. He snared a plump bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, the desperation that shuttered over Shizuo's face making his own hard cock pulse and leak. He drug his swollen lips down over a naked, heaving chest, catching his incisor on a pebbled nipple and feeling the rumbling moan reverberate into his greedy mouth. He ducked his head to scoop up precum that had dribbled and pooled in Shizuo's navel, flicking his eyes up to meet the heady gaze trained on the curve of his tongue as he made a show of swallowing.

Izaya chuckled, the sound drawing Shizuo's eye away from his mouth for a split second before breath puffed hot over the weeping crown of his aching dick, eyes shooting back down to watch. Izaya pressed the thumb of his free hand on the artery at the juncture of Shizuo's groin, feeling the heartbeat there race faster as he speared the slit with the blade of his tongue, drops of cum weeping freely. Shizuo groaned, a pathetic, broken sound that spurred Izaya to take him down his throat, replacing the hand he'd been using to squeeze the base on his own cock, stroking himself in time with the bobbing of his head.

This time, when he felt Shizuo's balls draw up, he didn't stop it. Izaya pulled his mouth off with a gasp, jerking the slick cock with a rough grasp, and whispering hoarsely, "Come on, come on, I want to see it."

Shizuo arched sharply, helpless to obey while the hand on his dick milked the orgasm from him, long ropes of cum squirting out to land on his chest and abdomen. Izaya moaned in approval, and crawled on his knees to sit on Shizuo's chest, fisting his dick over the wet, gaping hole of his mouth stretched around the gag. Shizuo fought through the haze of his orgasm to reach out with his tongue, the faint brush of it against Izaya's cockhead setting him off. Semen spurted into his open mouth and onto his lips, and he worked to swallow what he could while Izaya was left panting and thrusting into the residual waves of pleasure.

Once Izaya was coherent enough, he bent down to release the gag at Shizuo's growling insistence. He scooted backwards on Shizuo's torso to settle at his hips, and aligned their sweaty bodies to comfortably drowse. After a few moments, Izaya craned his neck to catch him in a kiss flavored with the sticky cum painting his lips. He lapped up what little had transferred as he pulled away, burrowing his head in Shizuo's neck.

"Good morning to you too, you damn demon."

"You got off easy, as far as I can tell." He laughed at his inadvertent pun.

"Is this becoming a bad habit for you, or something?" Shizuo glared over at the alarm clock, noting that he was late to work, as he always seemed to be on mornings like this. Which was far too frequent for his tastes; for his boss's, too.

"Waste not, want not, as I always say."

Shizuo rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. "Get off me, I gotta wash the jizz off." He cringed as his semen gluing them together made an unpleasant, squishing sensation as Izaya rolled off of him.

"Care for some company?"

Shizuo's eyes bugged out in disbelief. "Oh no, oh FUCK no. I'm already late, thanks to you. There is no way in nine hells that you are getting into the shower with me." He swept out of the bedroom and slammed the door to the bathroom behind him, the clicking of the lock loud in the sudden silence of the bedroom.

Izaya waited until he heard the spray of water hitting tile, then skipped over to the bathroom door and set about picking the lock, humming a merry tune all the while.

**END**

**The rating has officially increased. More smut to come in my continued apology to you all.**


End file.
